Jolyne Cujoh/Misc
Major Battles *Jolyne vs Gwess *Jolyne & Jotaro vs Johngalli A & Whitesnake *Jolyne & Ermes vs F.F. *Jolyne, Ermes & F.F vs Miraschon *Jolyne & Weather Report vs Lang Rangler *Jolyne & Weather Report vs Enrico Pucci *Jolyne, Ermes & F.F vs Sports Maxx *Jolyne vs Viviano Westwood *Jolyne & Anasui vs Green Baby *Jolyne & Anasui vs Yo-Yo Ma *Jolyne vs Pucci *Jolyne & Emporio vs Miu Miu *Jolyne & Ermes vs Rikiel *Jolyne & Ermes vs Donatello Versus *Jolyne, Ermes & Annasui vs C-Moon *Jolyne, Ermes, Annasui & Jotaro vs Enrico Pucci & Made In Heaven (Death) *(Jolyne & Weather Report's spirits) Emporio vs Enrico Pucci In Video Games Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) Jolyne appears as a support and help character. Her 2-Koma support summons her to use Stone Free's strings on every nearby opponent, stunning them. Her 3-Koma support is an "ORAORAORA!!!" rush by Stone Free. Her 1-Koma support boosts special gauge generation when health is low. Jolyne has an ally boost with Jotaro. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Jolyne makes her playable debut in the PS3 title. She was confirmed for the game along with Ermes, Josuke and Okuyasu. Most of her moveset involves utilizing Stone Free's ability to generate a multitude of medium-long ranged attacks. Her first special move allows her to unravel her arm, use the resulting string to capture the enemy, and have Stone Free in sequence attack the opponent. Jolyne kicks rapidly in tandem with Stone Free as a rush-like attack. She can also set several string barriers on the stage as traps, and can utilize a counter that allows her to Style Dodge without expending any of the Heart Heat Gauge. Stone Free's barrage can be charged for greater distance, and can be used in mid-air. Jolyne can use Stone Free to air-grab the opponent, throwing them into the ground with much force (an attack she dealt against Viviano Westwood). Jolyne's HHA involves her wrapping her string around a baseball before hitting the opponent with it exactly 1,000 times (a reference to Mirashon's defeat). Her GHA wraps the opponent with Stone Free's net as she beats them herself before having Stone Free pummel them with a flurry of punches and kicks, ending with a single punch that sends them flying. Jolyne possesses several alternate costumes, mainly involving her original outfit, the outfit worn during the Savage Garden arc, and her outfit post-breakout. Her fourth alternate costume takes the form of Irene. If Jolyne fights against Jotaro, Jotaro merely asks if she's a new Stand user (referencing the nature of Part III where Jotaro and his friends face off against countless Stand users sent to kill them on their journey). In return, Jolyne shockingly questions how he could have become so young. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Jolyne was confirmed as a playable character for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven alongside Ermes, Pucci, and Weather Report. She forms a tag team with Ermes, and the DHA has Ermes attach her Stand's stickers on Stone Free's arms, allowing Jolyne to double the amount of hits in her Stand's barrage as she pummels the opponent into submission. Tournament She is paired with Gyro Zeppeli in the Eyes of Heaven tournament. Trivia * Jolyne is often symbolized with a butterfly. The butterfly design on her shirt combined with the spider web design of her outfit suggests her entrapment and innocence in life. * In one of his introduction columns, it is hinted that some fans may have complained about Jolyne's appearances being too "manly". Araki responded that "whether he draws women or men doesn't matter..." and entreated readers to focus on the importance of character. * Jolyne is the first Joestar to indirectly defeat her main villain. Despite her demise, she entrusted Emporio with Weather Report's Stand Disc before their encounter with Pucci, enabling him to trick Pucci into inserting the Disk, and in turn the priest met his end. * She revealed that one of her favorite foods were "Gateau Chocolat" saying that if the world ended, that would be the last thing she would want to eat. * She has an image of a knife sporting butterfly wings tattooed by the hollow of her left elbow - the design/butterfly type of it changes frequently. The tattoo is a sign of her past membership in a car-stealing gang. It's hinted that she had been arrested before while in the gang, presumably to protect the other members. * Her prison card that she holds states that her name is "Cujoh Jolyne". She was transferred to Green Dolphin St. Prison on Nov. 23, 2011.Chapter 2: Stone Ocean (2), p.2 * Some people have also joked about her hairstyle mimicking a "mouse head". This comparison was further reinforced when Jolyne was forced into a mouse's body by Gwess. Apparently her design was influenced by Britney Spears' music video Baby One More Time. Britney was also a known member of the Mickey Mouse Club, a possible reason for Araki styling Jolyne's hair into mouse ears. * Her hair color's most commonly used combinations are pink and blue, blond and green, or green with purple. * Her design seems to have been an inspiration for the character Juri from Super Street Fighter 4. ** Coincidentally, Juri's Japanese voice, Eri Kitamura, voices Yasuho Hirose in All Star Battle, with Miyuki Sawashiro (who voices Cammy White) voicing Jolyne. * Despite falling victim to Pucci's Stand, she has a counterpart in the "new world" named Irene (who has a boyfriend named Anakiss) who picked up a hitchhiker, Emporio and another hitchhiker during the end of Stone Ocean. "Irene" is also a tribute to one of Araki's earlier works before JJBA, Gorgeous Irene. * Both Jolyne and her father enter their respective storylines being locked up inside a cell. * Jolyne is the only JoJo who hates being called "JoJo" unless it's her mother. * Jolyne was the youngest JoJo to die at 19 & the 2nd to die her debut arc, very similar to her great-great-great grandfather Jonathan who died at age 20. * She is one of three characters to have one-shots along with Rohan Kishibe & Yoshikage Kira, while being the only JoJo so far to star in her own one-shot (Jolyne, Gucci de Tobu). * Miyuki Sawashiro, Jolyne's seiyuu in All Star Battle, has voiced Sakuya Izayoi in the Touhou fangame, Koumajou Densetsu II (who also voiced Marisa Kirisame in the Touhou Fanmade anime beforehand); the irony here is how Sakuya is a direct reference to Dio Brando himself. ** Also like Sakuya, Jolyne displays the ability of flight in All Star Battle. References Category:Article management templates